fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
PolarToons
PolarToons is a TV Channel made by PolarJack77 that lauched in June 2001. It has former programming from 1988-2009 and current programming Programming Repeats of Current Series * Polar (December 2015-present) * The Very Hungry Caterpillar (December 2015-present) Repeats of Current Cartoon Network Series on Polar Network * MAD (December 2015-present) * Adventure Time (December 2015-present) * Ed Edd 'n' Eddy (December 2015-present) * Bob's Burgers (December 2015-present) * Sonic Boom (December 2015-present) * Pokemon Diamond and Pearl-Sinoh League Victors (December 2015-present) Repeats of Current Nickelodeon Series on Polar Network * Spongebob Sqaurepants (December 2015-present) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (December 2015-present) * Pig,Goat,Banana,Cricket (December 2015-present) * Rugrats (December 2015-present) Repeats of Current Disney Channel Series on Polar Network * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (December 2015-present) * Yo-Kai Watch (December 2015-present) Repeats of Former Nickelodeon Programming on Polar Network * Random! Cartoons (July 2004-present) * Hey! Arnold (November 2001-present) * Inspector Gadget (June 2001-present) * Doug (June 2001-present) * Invader Sam (July 2009-present) Repeats of Former Cartoon Network Programming on Polar Network * Salior Moon (June 2001-present) * Astro Boy (June 2001-present) * Cow & Chicken (June 2001-present) * Johnny Bravo (July 2004-present) * The PowerPuff Girls (September 2007-present) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (June 2001-present) * ToonHeads (September 2006-present) * Tom & Jerry (March 2013-present) Repeats of Former Disney Channel Programming on Polar Network * The Buzz on Maggie (February 2008-present) * Phineas of Ferb (October 2015-present) * Mickey Mouse Works (July 2010-present) * House of Mouse (August 2011-present) Shorts * Big Baby * Chameleon Boy * Charlie the Unicorn Shorts * Goanimate Grounded Videos * Astrology with Squidward * PolarToons Diner * Angry Birds Toons * The Presentors * The Amazing Mr. Billy * Nacho Bear * Two More Eggs Shorts * Pikachu's Vacation * Mighty Magiswords * Nicktoons Battle Shorts * Take the Latte * PolarToon's Celebrity Boxing * SchoolYard Safari Movies Disney * Chicken Little * Big Hero 6 * Frozen * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Cars * Cars 2 * Monsters Inc * Monsters University * Cinderella * Cinderella 2 * Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time * Wreck-it-Ralph * 101 Dalmatians * Wall E * Enchanted Nickelodeon * The Spongebob SqaurePants Movie * The Spongebob Movie: Sponge out of Water * The Rugrats Movie * Rugrats in Paris * Rugrats: Go! Wild * Rango Polar Films * Polar vs. the World * The Very Hungry Caterpillar's Grand Adventrue * Polar vs. the World 2: It's About Time Pikachu: The Movie * Pokemon the first Movie * Pokemon 2000 * Pokemon 3: The Cast of Unkown * Pokemon 4Ever * Pokemon: Heros * Pokemon: Jirachi and the Wish Maker * Pokemon: Lucario and the Mew * Pokemon: Ranger Temple of the Sea * Pokemon: The Rise of Darkai * Pokemon: Garatina And the Skywarrior * Pokemon: Acreus and the Jewel of Life * Pokemon: Zorack and the Master of Illusions * Pokemon the Movie: Black and White * Pokemon the Movie: Kuryum and The Sword of Justice * Pokemon the Movie: Genescet and the Mewtwo * Pokemon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages Other * The Scooby-doo Yogurt with Shaggy's Eyes Stretched Out; The Movie DreamWorks * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek 3 * Shrek 4 * Over the Hedge * Megamind Suggestion List Remember no TV-MA shows * The Simpsons - rated TV-PG ACCEPTED * Family Guy - rated TV-14 DECLINED * Teletubbies - omfg its rated Tv ma WERE ALL GUNA DYE AAAHHHH11111!!111 DECLINED * Ayyy LMAO- TV-MEME DECLINED * Dr. Bread - rated TV-PG-V DELAYED: It'll start airing in Febuary 2016 ''' Movie Suggestion List Remember no Rated R movies * South Park: Bigger Longer Uncut- Rated R �� '''DECLINED * R Rated movie- rated R DECLINED '''Not even close * (INSERT RATED R MOVIE HERE)- rated PG-13 * Rango - rated PG '''ACCEPTED * Megamind - rated PG ACCEPTED * Shrek 1, 2, 3, and 4 - all rated PG ACCEPTED * Over the Hedge - rated PG ACCEPTED Category:Channels Created By PolarJack77 Category:Channels Category:Television Channels